Forever More
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Tugger and Quaxo slash. DO NOT leave Reviews complaining about it. Tugger is Quaxo's forever more, if of course Quaxo will just get out there and claim him. moved to cats category. ONE SHOT.


Forever More

By Robin Gurl

(I can't believe I didn't upload this one before! LOL XD he he. Umm..yeh. Video Misto and such!! Love everyone!!! Glad to be baack to!! Tugger and Misto slash to!)

Why can't I be out there having fun like everyone else? Why is there this feeling in stomach that won't leave everytime Tugger smiles cunningly at the kittens?

Tugger has told me time and time again that I need to get out and socialize. Infact he's the one who got me to come to the Jellicle Ball to begin with. Usually when the ball rolled around, it was my time to myself. I'm not a social Kitten. I like to hang out with Munk and Tugger only. No one else.

Buuuut hanging out with Tugger has its disadvantages. See early in my life I decided that I was to be invisible. I didn't want to be popular or the 'in' kitten. I'm fine being just the black kitten over in the corner who never talks. Besides if you are liked then you never have time for yourself.

Since I hang out with Tugger, my decision to stay invisible, hasn't exactly worked.

Tugger is everything that I'm not. And the Queens still can't believe that he hasn't rubbed off on to me. See, Tugger raised me. I know it sounds off center and all of that, but I'm serious. The Rum Tum Tugger raised me.

Tugger is loud and out going. All of the Queens and Toms love him to death. And as the Queens keep saying 'He should have turned out worse than he did'. They meant that I should have turned out like Tugger. Pfft, like that was ever going to happen. Just because he raised me doesn't mean I'll turn out like him.

So, now I'm out on top of this pipe watching Tugger, the one who raised me, the one I should have become like, dancing and flirting with Queens and Toms. Now, why am I all jealous again? There it goes, that feeling in my chest. My chest grows tight thinking of the Queens getting kissed or even more by my Tugger.

Wait, what am I saying? He's not my Tugger.

He turns around during his little dance and stares at me. Then Tugger smiles at me.

My heart bursts with happiness and I grin at him. I almost fall off the pipe but stop myself. I can feel my cheeks turning rred. Yeh, so I'm a queenish Tom/Kitten. But, can you help it when a hot muscular Tom, like the Rum Tum Tugger, smiles at you like that?

Wait, stop. Quaxo. Stop. Thinking. Right. There

I shake my head to clear my senses and hopefully get rid of those weird thoughts. I do not like Tugger.

I am a straight, yet Queenish Tom. I like Queens and I do not like Toms. There is no question to it.

Then that stupid little voice in my head talks to me. I really hate it, really I do. It always pops up with something, something, that is true. And right now I didn't want to talk to my little voice. But it persisted.

As usual it pointed out the very painful obvious that was so obvious even Pounce or Munjojerrie, the two not so smart Toms/Kittens could see and point out.

It told me very loudly and rudely that "If you don't like Tugger than how come you are feeling jealous..hmmm?"

I made a face and sighed again. Darn voice. I need to kill it somehow...

I hear Ectera scream for Tugger and my hands go up to my ears. OW. um..yeh..OW! I winced and glared down at her. Stupid Queen. That's not a way to love Tugger. Because if you love Tugger, then I have to approve you.

I know this sounds stupid, but well, it's true. When I was little Tugger would bring his Queens into meet me. Because of that I've been subjected to torture that consists of getting my cheeks pinched and called "Oooh Tuggy! He's just oober cute!"..then I will get scratched (she calls it strokes) by her long claws.

Let me assure you, what those Queens did to me was not flattery. It was completely embarrassing

They always came over afterward their date to cuddle with me. And I didn't even want to be cuddled. How rude can a Queen get? Who would want to date a Queen? They are all so annoying.

I make a face and then it all replays back in my mind. What am I saying? I really need to get out of here. But if I do then Tugger will get angry at me for leaving. I'd rather stay here, I guess.

But I can't like Toms. Jenny says it's bad and that the Ever Lasting Cat will hate me forever. And that's bad. But I don't like Queens. Why is life so annoying and confusing?

I look back up feeling a wetness on my cheeks. I reach up and wipe it off only to have it come back. Oh, I was just crying. Wait, why was I crying? His little dance is over..maybe I should go talk to him..but what would I say?

"Sorry, I fell in love with you." or "the kitten you raised is a queer."

"Kid!" I wake up out of my mental thinking to see Tugger standing in front of me. I squeak and start to slide off the pipe.

Tugger reaches forward and catches me. I feel him cradle me in his arms and then set me down gently. "You are always so Klutzy, you alright, Quax?" I nod blushing bright red as I look down to the ground.

"Something is bothering you."

My eyes go wide and I look up to him in surprise. Since when could Tugger read minds? That was supposed to be my job, no fair. Maybe I should pretend to not know what he's talking about. But I might not get away with it..

So now I must decide. I have two choices. I can dramatically tell him that I love him and get it over with or I can procrastinate and get absolutely no sleep until I do. What hard choices.

If I was smart I'd take choice 'B'. Instead, I'm the not so smart kitten that people think I am. So I tell him something else instead, "I feel sick." That wasn't exactly a lie, right now my stomach hurt but I'm sure it wasn't because I was sick.

Tugger reaches up and feels for a fever. To my amazement he falls for it. Forgive me, but this Tom is seriously lacking some brains. Not even I would have fallen for that one. "Kid, you are quite pale.." Duh, I have white face fur, c'mon Tugger!

He stood and picked me up. "Put me down!!" I squirm and try to get down. Tugger's grip however prevents me from falling out of his arms. It's completely embarrassing to be carried at my age. I'm almost a Tom.

Ecetera screams for Tugger and I stop moving and claim my Tugger. She glares at me and I glare back. Perhaps I should drag this 'sick' thing out. Anything to get her angry. Tugger nuzzles my shoulder and I purr in return. I hear Ettccy growl and stomp off. Then I moan, acting out my best performance of a sick kitten.

"Kid?"

"...si..sick..fee..feeling.." I mew burying my face in his shoulder and whimpering. I make myself shiver and then use my magic to give me a fever.

Tugger, the lovely Tom, with a few screws missing (not many, just his parental screws), falls for it and is at my feet wanting to make it all better. Through out the rest of the ball he curls around me and hisses at anyone (even Munkustrap) who gets near me.

By the Jellicle Ball though, I ahd started to really shiver. This time it wasn't my 'made' up 'magical' fever, which I had made stronger just so I wouldn't be made to part with him. I know he was thinking of letting Jelly or Jenny watch me while he had some fun, but if I give him the right kitten eyes he immediately changes his mind.

And besides, he wouldn't, couldn't leave me if I had such a high fever.

I know Tugger. He might be Suave and Cool. But he's got a weakness. And that weakness is ME!

Why am I doing this though? I get attention from Tugger all night. He still cuddles with me at night even though I'm almost a Tom. I still get carried around. And I shouldn't need anymore attention. But can't let anyone else get him.

Wait.

Gah.

I shake my head quickly getting dizzy, why am I thinking this.

I pull away from Tugger and fall down on my face. Ok, scratch what I said about being carried was the most embarrassing thing ever..this might be..

"KID!"

I feel him pull me up and cuddle me. I paw at him opening my eyes. I see that he's very close to me. So close that we could kiss. Hmm...

Wait. No. No. No. No. No. And let me re-enforce this: NO.

I'm kissing Tugger. Not kissing..Tugger..no..not Kiss-..I feel his lips cover mine and I suddenly loose all of my strength and melt into his arms. I mean literally melt. I lost all feeling in my limbs and ok I'm kissing Tugger...

I pulled away this time my fever was for real. I stared up at him breathing hard. Why did he just kiss me? He then bent down in my ear and whispered, "Kid, that fever was caused by Magic." I squeak in response and he smiles, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am.."

I didn't have anything to say. Instead I just removed the spell and flopped backwards. I was bracing myself for hitting the hard dirty ground but Tugger caught me. "Oh no you don't. You disappear and I'll find you. Now why did you pull the fever? And how come you didn't come out to have fun during the ball?"

This is one thing I hate about Tugger. I can't lie to him..well I can but I always wind up confessing to it..which is what I was going to do now. "I'm sorry..."

Those stupid tears came back and a few slid down my cheeks. I ball my fists and sit up on my knees. He cups my cheek and asks me in his suave tone that he uses when he's trying to tell me that I'm not in trouble, "Sorry for what, Quax? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did though." I whisper still not looking him in the eye. "I'm queer.."

He lifts my chin up and wipes some of my tears away then pulls me into his lap and cuddles with me. "Kid, there is nothing wrong with that."

"But..Jenny said-"

"Screw Jenny. She's not your mother or father. I am. I raised you." I felt him hug me close. "If it's not right then how come half the Toms in the stinkin' Tribe are? I think Munk is the only fully straight one here."

I sit quietly for a moment letting all of that replay in my mind over and over again. The fact that he wasn't angry was very good. And the crack about the Toms was pretty true. And that he got mad at Jenny was nothing new.

But that last part.

Did that mean that he wasn't straight?

I was getting all confused now and looked up at him. He stroked my fur and I purred. "So, understand it all?" Well, I'm kinda slow, smart, but slow. So no, I don't really get it. I pull away from him and stand up. It's not fair how tall he is. Right now he's on his knees and I'm standing. I'm reaching his ears with my face.

"Does that mean you love me?"

Good question Quaxo. I scolded myself and mentally smacked myself millions of times. What a question to pose when I didn't even get what he was telling me.

I hear Tugger sigh and he scratched my ears before pulling my face to where it was level with his. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Look, Quax, do you love me?" I nod silently. He smirks and kisses me on the lips again. My knees buckle and I collapse on the ground the only thing holding me up is Tugger's right arm.

Wait, what did I just tell him?

I just admitted it.

Oh Ever Lasting Cat!

Tugger pulled away and let me freak out for a minute, which consisted of me leaning far over his arm and hanging there, then tugged on my chest fur. "Kid, you can breathe normally now." I stop flaying and sit up and stare.

"So let me get this straight?" I had some questions that I wanted answered.

He nodded and stared into my eyes with a serious look.

"You love me."

He nodded.

"You aren't straight."

He nodded.

"And that's ok?"

He nodded again stifling a chuckle.

"And I'm allowed to love you?" I ask softly and a little more shyly.

He grinned and kissed my forehead, "Of course you're allowed, Quaxo." He kissed my nose and then moved down to my lips. "I've been yours since you first flayed your paws in my face a year ago."

I blushed bright red and nodded. "One more thing."

"Yes, Kitten?"

"...if I do love you...then Ettcy or any of the other kittens won't...have you?"

I feel tears well up in my eyes as I think of sharing him with the other kittens, sharing my Tugger, nu-uh. No way.

Tugger reached over and cupped my cheek in his hand. With his thumb he wiped away the stream of tears. "Quaxo, if you love me that much and don't want me to flirt, I won't."

"Promise?" I press just a bit further biting my lip nervously. I know I'm probably pushing it, but give me a break, I have low self esteem.

"Quaxo," Tugger sighed and kissed me. His reply told me, if this doesn't work then I don't know what will. We pulled away and I gave him one of my kittenish smiles.

"Now, there is a mating dance coming up that I really wouldn't mind trying something out." He told me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down with him. I sat on his chest and straddled him. I lean forward and hold my self up with my elbows. He carresses my fur and grins, "So whatddya say?"

All of my coherent thought leaves..or really, wait, I hadn't had it since he kissed me the first time. So naturally I nodded. I squeaked like a queen as he stood up and sauntered over to the group. I looked behind me and saw a dozen Queens glaring at me with daggers. I just smile innocently and kiss Tugger passionately waving at them as I do so.

This Tugger was mine forever more.


End file.
